ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Kairi (episode)
Story Tifa: Kairi! Kairi! (Tifa was shaking Kairi, who then looks up at her. Her eyes were glazed, as if not focused on anything. Tears continued to flow down her face.) We’ve got to go! John wants you safe! Kairi: Safe? Me, over himself? Why? (Kairi was confused on why Tifa didn’t respond, when Tifa stands, looking at the wall.) Kairi turns, seeing the giant heart door was glowing in multiple colors. Several Shadows, though taller than usual with longer antennas and bodies, materialized. Kairi flashed back to John breaking away into dust, stunned again. Tifa: Stand up! (Tifa grabs Kairi’s arm, and drags her, taking off running. Kairi was on her feet, running with Tifa away from the Neo-Shadows.) End Scene The two arrive in the Library, making their way towards the broken down doorway. Voice: What’s wrong? Leaving so soon? (Tifa stops them, and looks up. Phantom X stands on a floating platform above them.) Tifa: Another one of you guys?! Phantom X: Not just one of them. The most powerful of them. Thank you, Kairi. With the death of my other half, I have become completed. I am more powerful than any other member now. I could now easily outmatch Xemnas. Kairi grabs her head, flashing back to a scene where she sees Xigbar, Saïx and a third cloaked figure in a room. The third figure has tan colored skin, white spiky hair, and amber orange eyes, with an extremely muscular body. Kairi: (With a weak voice) Xemnas? Phantom X: Oh, do you remember your time in your past life? I didn’t think you would. No matter. (Phantom X transforms.) Heatblast: I still need you alive, to keep the Door to Darkness open. I can’t access Kingdom Hearts without it. But that doesn’t mean I can’t harm you. (Heatblast forms a fireball in his hand, and throws it.) Tifa: Look out! (Tifa pushes Kairi out of the way, getting hit by the fireball. She crashes into a wall, and falls to the ground, out cold.) Kairi: Tifa! (Kairi stops, confused.) How did I know her name? John: Because we recognize her. Our hearts were one, so my experiences were yours. My power flows through you. Wield it, make it your own. Kairi: John? (She looks around, trying to find him.) Where are you?! (Heatblast gains a worried look on his face.) Heatblast: (Slightly nervous) Nonsense. He is dead! And now I’ll make sure you can do nothing! (Heatblast forms a fireball, throwing it at Kairi. Kairi looks up, her eyes glowing green.) Kairi/John: Azarath Metrion Zinthos! Kairi turns into Light Cream, both eyes blue, and hops into the air, dodging the fireball. Light Cream uses her ears to fly, hovering in front of Heatblast. Heatblast: No! Impossible! He is dead! Light Cream: John isn’t dead. But you must be stopped. Heatblast releases a stream of fire, Light Cream flying and dodging. She hops in the air, ramming Heatblast and knocking him off the platform. Light Cream reverts, Kairi landing on the platform. Kairi: (Panting) What? But John could hold it for several minutes! (Heatblast flies back up, propelling flames from his hands.) Heatblast: Even if you share our powers, you can’t hope to use them to defeat me. (Heatblast flies at Kairi.) Kairi: Azarath Metrion Zinthos! Kairi turns into Pesky Dust, the shrinking in size allowing her to dodge Heatblast’s fist. Pesky Dust flies away, as Heatblast gives chase, breathing fire at Pesky Dust. Pesky Dust does a barrel roll to dodge, when she reverts, crashing down to the level up the stairs, as she goes behind a pillar. Heatblast: You can’t hide! (Heatblast lands by the pillar, releasing fire, the entire pillar being encompassed in flames. Then, Blaze Spear walks through the fire.) Die already! Blaze Spear: Whoa. Time to learn to fight. Blaze Spear charges forward, tackling Heatblast, the two falling to the level below. Heatblast hits the ground, Blaze Spear jumping off him. Heatblast gets up and swings a punch, Blaze Spear kicking him in the head. Heatblast stumbles back, as Blaze Spear spirals at Heatblast, ramming him into a statute, which breaks onto him. Blaze Spear pants, as she reverts. Kairi: (Panting) Whoa. I, I can’t believe it. I am a hero, just like, (Humungousaur breaks out of the rubble of the statue, roaring into the sky.) Humungousaur: Hero you say?! As if John was anything like that. He used his powers for his own selfish needs. He helped, fought, and killed for those he cared for, and struck down all who got in his way. Good and evil, it didn’t mean a thing to him. Kairi: You’re wrong! He fought those who tried to destroy everything, Humungousaur: He cares for. Those he calls villains tried to destroy his friends, his loved ones, his ways of life. How can he said that he saved others when he fought for himself?! I shall take Kingdom Hearts, and make all worlds in my view, with me at the top! Humungousaur hammers his arms at Kairi, who turns into Big Shot. She catches the attack with ease, and throws Humungousaur, as he crashes through the wall. Big Shot stumbles down, reverting. Kairi: (Panting heavily) So, tired. Have to, get out of. (Kairi is on her hands and knees, crawling towards Tifa, who moans, stirring.) Tifa. Tifa: Kairi. What happened? Kairi: How do we get out of here? (Tifa pulls out a remote.) Tifa: This will get us to the Gummi Ship. But we have to get away from the castle. A piercing roar occurs, as Diagoneir’s head peeks in the hole Humungousaur made earlier. Diagoneir: Do you forget?! I am the Anti-John! Anything he can take, I can withstand and destroy it! (Diagoneir breathes a fire laser, straight at Kairi and Tifa.) Kairi: Azarath Metrion Zinthos! Kairi turns into Light Cream, grabs Tifa and hops. She flies past the fire laser, as she flies out the open door. She flies down the pathway, Diagoneir clinging to the wall of the castle. He roars, jumping off and taking flight afterwards. Light Cream falls out of the sky, crashing onto the path. She reverts, as Tifa and Kairi tumble across the path, heading towards the path end, and to a large drop. Tifa: Kairi! Tifa sees Kairi, out cold. Diagoneir flies at them, as Tifa grabs Kairi, and presses the button on the remote. The two teleport away, just as Diagoneir was about to snap at them. He bites into the stone, destroying it. Diagoneir spits it out, yelling and roaring to the sky. End Scene Kairi is lying on a bed inside a house. In the room with her are Leon, Yuffie, Aerith, Cid and Tifa. Aerith is using magic to heal Kairi, as she starts to stir. Kairi: Ugh. Tifa: About time you woke up. Aerith: Tifa! She still needs to rest. Kairi: What happened? Yuffie: Tifa said that you kicked total butt! And then passed out afterwards. Leon: Tifa explained everything that happened. The cloaked figures, John’s sacrifice, their plan for Kingdom Hearts. (Kairi’s face looked dismayed, as if the information was too much for her.) Aerith: Could you have said that any more subtlety? Leon: Sorry, but facts are facts. Sugar-coating them won’t change anything. I honestly thought John could save us and restore the worlds. Now, all hope is lost. Kairi: No. (Everyone turns to her, but she doesn’t meet their eyes.) He can be saved. Those who lose their hearts split into two parts, a Heartless and a Nobody, basically their empty bodies. If we could destroy both of them, we can save him. Aerith: How do you know that? (Kairi stops, looking confused.) Kairi: I, I don’t know. I just know. Phantom X said he was completed with John’s death. That means if we defeat him. Yuffie: We can bring John back to life! I like it! Cid: Well, that sounds impossible. Good luck to ya. A tremor occurs, as Leon, Yuffie and Tifa run outside. Kairi: Wait for me! (Aerith pushes her back down.) Aerith: You need to rest. You aren’t as experienced as John is with those powers. You have to take the time to rest. (Kairi’s body then glows, as she turns into Nanomech. She flies past Aerith, who loses sight of her.) What?! Nanomech: Sorry, Aerith. But I can’t stop now. Nanomech flies out the open door, reverting. Kairi lands on one knee, panting heavily. She is in the Second District in Traverse Town. A large, armor Heartless resembling Guard Armor was fighting Leon, Tifa and Yuffie. It’s main body was flipped upside down, the head still being the top of the body. It’s helmet visor was open, revealing its eyes. It’s arms were its former feet, while it has hands for feet. Opposite Armor swings its boot hand, forcing the others back. Leon: We have to hold it down! (He points his gun blade at Opposite Armor, shooting a fireball at it. Opposite Armor takes it, irritated. Yuffie throws her shuriken, which it blocks.) Yuffie: Easier said than done! This thing is stronger than the last time! Tifa: We can do this! We can’t let it get Kairi! Kairi was stunned, surprised that they were willing to risk their lives for her. Humungousaur: He helped, fought, and killed for those he cared for, and struck down all who got in his way. Kairi: Phantom X was right about one thing. I won’t let him destroy my friends. Kairi turns into Light Cream, hopping at and ramming Opposite Armor. It was knocked back, and the boot arms and hand feet spin around its body, hitting Light Cream hard, sending her flying, Yuffie catching her. Light Cream reverts, as Kairi grabs her head. Tifa: You’re in no condition to fight. Kairi: (Panting heavily) Maybe. But I can hold it down. (Her eyes glow green.) Kairi/John: Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos! Kairi turns into Lodestar, and points her arms at Opposite Armor, releasing magnetic pulse waves. Opposite Armor tried to resist, but is held down. Leon and Tifa charge in, striking and destroying the hands and feet. Opposite Armor points its bottom at Lodestar, charging an energy shot. It fires, and Lodestar raises a magnetic shield, protecting her and Yuffie. The barrier fades, and Lodestar reverts, Kairi unconscious. Yuffie: Kairi! (Leon charges in, and slashes at Opposite Armor, while Tifa punches it hard. The two destroy it, and come over to Yuffie. Aerith comes out and joins them, healing Kairi.) Leon: Well. Looks like we have a new hope. Tifa: She’s going to try to save John. Repay a debt. Leon: She can do it. Though she will need help. Characters *Kairi *Tifa *Leon *Aerith *Yuffie *Cid Villains *Phantom X *Heartless **Neoshadow **Opposite Armor Flashback Villains *Xigbar *Saïx *Xemnas Aliens By Phantom X *Heatblast (first re-appearance) *Humungousaur *Diagoneir By Kairi *Light Cream (x3) (first re-appearance) *Pesky Dust (first re-appearance) *Blaze Spear *Big Shot (first re-appearance) *Nanomech (first re-appearance) *Lodestar Trivia *Kairi becomes the main character for the season. *It's revealed that Kairi can use John's alien forms due to the two sharing a heart. *Kairi's eyes glowing and speaking with John's voice is similar to the Avatar State, where she can pull up the knowledge of her past lives, mainly John. *Phantom X becomes whole. *Kairi is revealed to have very little control of her powers as of yet, being new to them. *Light Cream is Kairi's signature alien. Category:Episodes Category:Episodes in John Smith 10 Category:John Smith 10: Dimension Travel Arc Category:John Smith 10: Kingdom Hearts saga